


Blue Christmas

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione's parents fear they are losing her to the magical world.  A missing moment fromHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione’s parents found the note when they came downstairs for breakfast. 

 

_Dear Mummy and Daddy,_

> _I have decided to spend the rest of my vacation with the_
> 
> _Weasleys. Ron’s father is in hospital after sustaining a_
> 
> _serious injury at work. The family is staying at a friend’s_
> 
> _house in London until he is better. I’m sorry to miss our trip,_
> 
> _but you know I’m not a very good skier. I left your gifts under_
> 
> _the tree, and took mine along to open later. Please try to_
> 
> _understand. I’m quite worried about Mr. Weasley, and I want_
> 
> _to be there for Ron and Ginny._
> 
> _Have a happy Christmas, and be careful on the slopes. I’ll_
> 
> _write as soon as I am back at school._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Hermione_
> 
>  

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were stunned. The house that had been so alive with their daughter’s presence now seemed cold and empty. 

“She knew we planned the ski trip as a family vacation,” Mr. Granger exclaimed in bewilderment. “We’ve scarcely seen her this year.”

“We‘re losing her,” Mrs. Granger said sadly. “She spends part of her summers with the Weasleys, and now she’s chosen to celebrate Christmas with them.”

“She’s sixteen, almost an adult,” Mr. Granger reminded his wife. “It was bound to happen sometime.”

“I don’t mean that. We’re losing her to their world. She doesn’t write as often as she used to. She's evasive when we ask how things are going at school. We have no way to contact her until the owl brings a letter. I wish we’d never allowed her to go to Hogwarts!”

Mrs. Granger’s voice broke, and she buried her face in her hands.

“Well, it’s too late to take her out now. She’d never be happy in a Muggle school,” Mr. Granger pointed out. 

“I know,” Mrs. Granger admitted, reaching for a tissue. 

“We’ll write and tell her we expect her home at Easter, no excuses. Now, we’d better have breakfast and finish packing.”

“All right,” Mrs. Granger said dully. “Would you telephone the hotel? Let them know we won’t need a Christmas tree in our suite after all.”

 


End file.
